Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of apoptosis biology and more particularly to treating human subjects having an increased level of apoptosis or expression of a gene associated with the apoptosis pathway. The present disclosure further relates to treating human subjects having or at risk of having a disease associated with an increased level of apoptosis or expression of a gene associated with the apoptosis pathway with a nitroxide.
Description of the Related Art
Apoptosis is a process of programmed cell death that occurs in multicellular organisms. Through apoptosis, cells commit suicide as a way to clear unwanted or damaged cells or to prevent uncontrolled growth. Thus, apoptosis plays an essential role in tissue development and function. Dysregulation in the apoptotic pathway, for example, decrease or increase in apoptosis, can lead to a number of diseases and conditions such as cancers, autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, neurodegenerative diseases and bacterial or viral infections.